Without You
by lyds22
Summary: Nina lost Fabian to Joy. Now, after realizing her true feelings for him, she's determined to win him back. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Without You

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own anything; I am merely an obsessed** **fan** **with** **ideas stuck** **in** **my** **head.**

* * *

><p>The moonlight shone softly as a soft breeze drifted through an open window, making various objects rustle slightly. Nina Martin jerked in her sleep, sweat trickling down her forehead. The mark of Anubis lit up on her arm, and she let out a moan in pain.<p>

_"Fabian!" Nina cried. "Come back!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away._

_"No, Nina. Just stay away from me!" Fabian growled. Nina felt like she had been slapped in the face—that was so unlike Fabian._

_"Fabian, please," Nina sobbed. "Please, I need you. I can't do this without you!"_

_Fabian gave her a cold look. "You're going to have to deal with it," he sneered. Then, he turned around, and began to walk into the darkness._

_"Fabian—" Nina began, but was cut-off by a sudden object forcefully clamping their hand over her mouth._

_"I warned you, child." Senkhara hissed. "If you don't find that mask soon . . . you'll have to say good-bye to your beloved Fabian."_

_"No," Nina wailed, "No, please! Please, don't take him away from me." She was crying hard now, so hard she could barely stand._

_"I warned you . . . " Senkhara's voice was trailing off now. Nina looked up through her teary eyes. Skenkhara was backing away, further and further into the darkness; dragging Fabian with her. She let out an evil cackle as Nina watched in horror._

_"Goodbye, Nina," Fabian whispered._

_Then they were gone._

_"NO!" Nina_ _screamed._ "_FABIAN_!"

Nina's eyes burst open. She was panting furiously, and sweat was dripping like a faucet down her body.

"Nina?" Amber Millington, Nina's best friend and roommate, rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

Nina opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she shook her head vehemently.

"Did you have a bad dream? Did a lion rip apart all of your clothes? Because I had a dream like that once—"

"Amber!" Nina said sharply, able to somewhat speak again. "Yes, I had a bad dream. But not about a lion. It was . . .worse."

Amber gave Nina a confused look. "What could be worse than a lion destroying all of your fabulous clothes?" she shuddered. "Just the thought of it is terrifying."

"Amber . . . " Nina groaned, sinking her head full of light brown curls into her pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Amber apologized quickly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nina sighed. "Maybe later, but not right now."

Amber nodded her head, giving Nina a sympathetic look. "Okay. I'm going to go get you a warm wash cloth. That should calm you down." She stood and walked across the room. The door creaked slightly as Amber did her best to open it quietly. The girls cringed at the rather unpleasant noise. Amber looked both ways, making sure the hallway was clear, before turning back around.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She ordered, and began to tip-toe down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

Nina merely shook her head and rolled back over. The only thing that was on her mind was the dream. Dreams like those had occurred more and more frequently as the weeks went by. Nina would constantly wake up in the middle of the night, sweat coating her body, and the mark on her arm glowing. All she could remember about the dreams where a few bits and pieces, but this recent one had stayed fresh in her mind. Nina hadn't ever had a dream like that; sure, Senkhara had often appeared in her dreams to harass her about finding the cup before it was too late, but she had never threatened to take away one of Nina's best friends.

Nina didn't understand—why Fabian? Things were already complicated enough between them; now she had to worry about losing him forever? None of it made any sense. Then again, when it came to Fabian and Nina—nothing ever made sense.

Nina didn't want to be overprotective about Fabian, especially since they just broke up. Nina hadn't wanted to break up with Fabian; she had merely been trying to talk to him. She had been trying to tell him that it was fine if they didn't go on any fancy dates just to prove that they were a couple; what really mattered was how they felt about one another. But Fabian had twisted her words, and had thought that she wanted them to just go back to how things used to be: being best friends. She was going to protest, but she hadn't wanted to start an unnecessary argument with Fabian at the moment; so she agreed.

Now, all she wanted was to go back to that day and not break up with Fabian. That was the biggest mistake she had ever made. Sure, she didn't mind being best friends, but that didn't stop her undying feelings for him to be hers. Especially now that Joy was after Fabian—she just couldn't let Joy take Fabian away from her.

A thought struck Nina, and she felt as though a light bulb had just turned on in her head. Maybe Nina's dream wasn't a warning; maybe it was a sign! Senkhara could've been talking about losing Fabian to Joy—maybe she was supposed to try and get him back!

Nina couldn't help but smile; something she hadn't done in quite a long time. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door creak open, and Amber shuffle softly across the room.

"I'm back," Amber whispered, causing Nina to snap out of her reverie. She jumped, and looked up. When she realized it was Amber, Nina breathed a sigh of relief, her hand rested on her chest.

"Amber, you scared me!" She announced quietly.

Amber gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Neens!" she held up her hand, a damp wash cloth covering it. "I brought the wash cloth."

Nina nodded her head slowly, "I see that."

Amber ignored Nina's comment, and pressed the wet cloth against Nina's sticky forehead. "How's that feel?"

Nina sighed and relaxed. "Much better. Thanks for doing this Amber." She smiled up at the blonde.

Amber smiled back. "That's what friends are for!"

* * *

><p>"Wait, so let me get this straight. You think Senkhara came into your dreams to tell you to get Fabian back before Joy steals his heart?" Amber asked for the umpteenth time that morning. The duo was on their way to school, but was walking quite slowly; so they were probably going to be tardy.<p>

Nina tilted her head back, an irritated groan escaping from her lips. "Yes Amber, for the thousandth time. Yes."

Amber was quiet for a few seconds, before erupting into squeals, dancing around a little. "Yay! Another Fabina shipper!" she shouted with delight.

Nina laughed at her friend. "I don't think she's a Fabina lover. But I do think she's trying to tell me something about Fabian."

Amber stopped happy dancing, and started directly at Nina, blonde eyebrows raised. "Like the fact that you're the most adorable couple ever and that it was the biggest mistake to break up?"

Nina sighed, "Amber, I know you're not happy about our—" But Amber interrupted her.

"She's got a good taste in couples for a creepy spirit." Amber said.

Nina couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, Amber."

"What? Did I do something wrong? Is my hair a mess?" She began to frantically run her fingers through her straightened blonde hair, while muttering, "this is bad…really, really bad."

"Amber," Nina began, prying at Amber's hands. "Amber, stop it." She took Amber's hands in her own, and placed them at Amber's sides. "Your hair is fine."

Amber sighed, "Good, because that would've been so embarrassing if I walked around school looking like I just woke up."

Nina gave her a confused look, "But you kind of did…"

Amber huffed, "Oh, you know what I mean."

Nina shrugged and looked down at her watch. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Shoot!" Nina cried. "We're going to be late!" She grabbed Amber's petite hand, and the girls took off as fast as they could towards the large boarding school in the distance.

"If this ruins my shoes, you're going to pay for some new ones!" Amber shouted at Nina as they continued to run.

* * *

><p>Amber and Nina flung the door to Mrs. Andrew's classroom open. Everyone's eyes traveled over to them.<p>

"Honestly, don't they know that staring isn't polite?" Amber whispered to Nina. "Unless if they're admiring my gorgeous looks."

Nina gave Amber a look, "Or, they're staring at us because we're ten minutes late!" She hissed.

"Ah, Nina, Amber," Mrs. Andrews greeted them, her face unreadable. "Glad you could join us."

"I'm so sorry we're late. We lost track of time and—" Nina began, but Mrs. Andrews stopped her.

"You two can do the rest of your explaining tonight in detention. Now, I suggest you take a seat and not interrupt are class again."  
>Mrs. Andrews said sternly, gesturing towards the few open seats in the classroom.<p>

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews," Nina and Amber said simultaneously, and began to walk down the isle to the back of the class, where the only desk with two seats were available.

Nina passed by Fabian's desk, and scowled when she saw who was sitting next to him. Joy. He caught her eye and gave her a sincere look, before turning back to his notebook. Joy looked up at Nina and smiled smugly at her, as if to say, "I got him now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Nina glared ferociously at Joy, her lips pursed in a tight frown.

"Nina, come on," Amber whispered, snapping Nina out of her trance. She blinked a few times, sent Joy one more nasty look, and followed Amber to the back of the room.

"Aww, how sad! Fabina is falling apart," Jerome said sarcastically to Nina as she slid into her seat.

"Mind your own business, Jerome." Nina snapped, pulling out her notebook and pencil and began to copy down the notes Mrs. Andrews had written on the board, just as everyone was doing so.

"But you see, Nina, it is my business—" Jerome started.

"Jerome!" Mrs. Andrews barked. "That'll be a detention tonight for you as well."

Jerome rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at Nina. "Thanks a lot, Martin." he hissed.

"You're welcome, Clarke." Nina smirked.

Jerome just stared coldly at Nina for a few minutes, before turning back around as Mrs. Andrews began lecturing.

Nina could barely focus on what Mrs. Andrews was saying; her mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of her dream. And Fabian; though he was always on her mind. She found herself staring at the back of his head, admiring the way his dark hair swept to one side. Fabian must have felt someone's eyes watching him, for he turned around, his brown eyes meeting Nina's hazel orbs. Nina felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as Fabian smiled softly at her, so she bowed her head so he couldn't see her flushed face.

_Damn_ _you_, _Fabian_! _Why_ _do_ _you_ _have_ _to be_ _so damn_ _cute_! Nina exclaimed in her head.

When she looked back up, Fabian's back was facing her again. But a new pair of eyes were on her this time; Joy. She narrowed her eyes at Nina, and mouthed, "_He's_ _mine_."

Nina's jaw tightened, her eyes growing darker and darker towards Joy, "_In_ _your_ _dreams_, _honey_" she mouthed back. Joy's nostrils flared with anger, her brown eyes flaming with furiousness. Nina wouldn't have been surprised if Joy grew horns and a tail, because she looked identical to a devil at the moment.

Nina was going to get Fabian back. And no one was going to stop her from succeeding.


	2. Chapter 2

Without You

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I am merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" Amber asked Nina as they walked into the dining room, just arriving back from dentition. Jerome had bolted from the classroom as soon as Mrs. Andrews said that could leave, while Nina and Amber took their time; they had nowhere to be. The other seven Anubis members were too preoccupied with their food and conversations to notice their arrival. Jerome and Alfie were having their daily food fight—"<em>Take that, Alien Obsesser<em>!"—while Patricia was arguing with the new American, Eddie, and Joy and Fabian were sitting at the end of the table, their heads bent down towards each other. Nina was sure they were whispering, but she could be wrong.

"Nina, did you hear me?" Amber asked as they sat down in their usual seats.

"Huh?" Nina blurted, snapping out of her trance on Fabian. He was currently cracking up over something Joy had said.

Amber huffed, "I asked you what your plan was."

"Plan for what?" Nina asked, not following what Amber was saying.

"You know; getting Fabian back!" Amber reminded her, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right," Nina said in monotone. "Wait," she said, giving Amber a weird look, "I never told you I was trying to get Fabian back..."

Amber gave Nina a knowing smile, "I know. But it was so obvious the way you were looking at him in Mrs. Andrew's class today."

Nina grew worried, "Is it really that obvious?" She reached out and gripped Amber's arm. "Do you think he knows?"

Amber patted Nina's arm comfortingly, "Relax, Neens. I was only able to figure out because I'm a girl. We're trained this way."

Nina breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, you really had me freaking out there, Ambs."

Amber's light blue eyes traveled over to Fabian. "I don't know what he sees in her."

Nina followed her gaze and frowned. "Me either."

Amber rolled her eyes. "She's just too obsessive over him, if you ask me."

Nina nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah she is. Way too obsessive." Nina watched Fabian sadly, as he and Joy joked and talked together. Just like she and Fabian used to do. Instead, it was Joy who was causing that beautiful smile to spread across Fabian's face. The pain was unbearable; it felt like someone was stabbing her right in the heart.

"That used to be me," Nina whispered. "That should be me." She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her fork down on the table and abruptly stood.

Everyone's eyes were on her, looking at her like she wasn't supposed to be there. Nina was usually so easy-going, but if they knew what was causing her moods, they would understand.

Jerome and Alfie had even ceased there food fight, which was rare; they never stopped until Victor threatened to make them clean the toilets with a toothbrush. Jerome smirked, and chucked a roll at Nina's face. It bounced off her forehead with a thud, and landed in the salad bowl. The seven other Anubis members gaped at the scene-no one had harassed Nina during dinner since her first day.

Nina closed her eyes, praying for her sanity to last until she was out of the room. She clenched her fists and gave Jerome the most hatred look she could muster.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Jerome held up his hands in surrender and grinned evilly at Nina, "Hey, this is just your payback."

Nina through up her hands in desperation. "For what?" She half-shouted.

"For getting me a dentition."

Eddie eyed Jerome was a dramatic shocked face. "Wow, and I thought the British were supposed to have better manners."

"Yeah, well some of them still have the common sense of a two year old," Patricia said, staring coldly at Jerome. Some chuckled at Patricia's comment, while other's just rolled their eyes.

"I'm guessing that would be Jerome." Alfie asked. Everyone gave him an 'are you kidding me look?' look.

"Seriously, Alfie?" Amber snapped, "Even I could figure that out...and I'm a blonde!"

Alfie huffed, "Sorry, I was just making sure we were talking about Jerome," he defended.

"Who else would we be talking about...Nina?" Eddie asked. His eyes traveled over to the standing girl with curly hair and scanned her up and down, "though I probably wouldn't put her on the immature list..." He winked at Nina, and she couldn't help but blush slightly. She shifted her gaze over to Fabian, and for a split second, she saw his jaw stiffen as he stared at Eddie. But when she blinked and looked again, it was gone.

"Ew," Patricia said, making a fake-gagging noise, "You are so perverted."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Oh, really? What did I do that's so 'perverted'-"

"Everything about you is perverted!" Patricia interrupted, slamming her hands against the table. Soon, everyone was arguing, while Nina just stood still and watched. What had gotten into everyone? What happened to the fun, dinnertime that was filled with jokes and laughs?

"Why is everyone getting so annoyed with each other?" Mara complained, "Let's all just calm down." But no one was listening.

"C'mon, let's just go," Nina said quietly to Amber. She nodded quickly and the two girls slipped out of the room and up the stairs to their room."

* * *

><p>As soon as Nina flung the door open, she raced over to her bed and threw herself onto it, covering her face with her pillow. Amber watched her sympathetically, and walked over to her mirror, examine her appearance.<p>

"Jerome is an idiot," Amber announced, "Don't listen to a thing he says, along with that Eddie guy." She raised her eyebrows slightly and shuddered, "He gives me the willies, no matter how cute he might be."

Nina didn't respond.

Amber inwardly sighed, and turned to Nina, her eyes filled with sympathy and understandment. "Look, I know I'm not the smartest girl in the world," she began, "but I'm definitely a genius when it comes to love, and Joy and Fabian have no chance." She smiled at Nina, a comforting smile that made Nina feel positive. "He likes you, Neens. You need to get him back!"

Nina sighed deeply, looking up at Amber. "I know, I know. I just don't know what to do! Joy's literally attached to him 24/7, and he's practically abandoned us from Sibuna." She gave Amber a pleading look. "I need him back. I'm so...lost without him. Like I'm not complete! I'm tired of pretending like I'm fine with being just friend's, when I'm not!" Nina bit her lip, swallowing a sob, and blinked back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"And if I don't…what if Senkhara takes him away! I can't let her take him away!" Nina couldn't fight it anymore; it was like a wall inside of her had broken down, letting all over her sadness and stress escape. Tears dripped down her cheeks like a waterfall, her body shaking with every sob that came out of her.

"Nina, Nina!" Amber scurried over to her, rubbing her back in slow circles. "It's okay; I'll help you," Amber whispered soothingly.

Nina lifted her head up, her eyes slightly red from crying. "You will?"

Amber chuckled, "Of course I will! No one knows how to get a guy better than Amber Millington!" She did a little twirl, and flashed a smile at Nina.

Nina raised her eyebrows. "How's everything going with Alfie?"

Amber's smile dropped a bit, and an uncertain look came upon her face. "Well, uh...it's too complicated."

Nina put on a sarcastic smile. "Of course it complicated. Everything around here is just too complicated," she muttered.

Amber ignored Nina, and began to speak, "Okay, so since the ball for the opening of the expedition is tomorrow, I was thinking we could try and make you look super gorgeous—" Nina shot her a death glare.

A nervous look spread across Amber's face, "N—Not that you aren't super gorgeous any other day, but trust me, Neens." She spun around once again, and flipped her hair, "It takes skill and time to look this great every day."

Nina half-grinned and rolled her eyes. "Go on..." She encouraged.

"Right, as I was saying, when you walk into the ball, Fabian will see how beautiful you look and he will realize that you're the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. And you'll live happily ever after," Amber finished, and beamed at Nina. "Go on; say it! I'm a genius!"

Nina stood up. "Um, Amber," She said quietly.

"What?" Amber asked, her light blue orbs wide and alert.

"Um...you do realize that this is real life, not Cinderella. I can't just walk in looking like a princess and expect Fabian to fall for me, like it's that easy."

Amber looked like she wasn't following. "But Nina; it is that easy! C'mon, it's Fabian we're talking about here!"

Nina huffed, trying not to lose her patience. "No, Amber. It's not! It takes more to win a guy over then just beauty."

"Huh, really?" Amber asked. "Well...this is going to be a little trickier than I thought..."

Nina looked on the verge of tears again. She sat down at the edge of her bed, and ran her fingers through her curls. "Great...just great."

"Don't worry Nina," Amber said, a positive expression on her face. "We'll get you your Fabian back.

Nina held out her pinky. "Promise?"

Amber squealed, "Pinky-promises? I love these—"

"Amber!" Nina cut in. "Just squeeze my pinky with yours."

"Right, sorry," Amber apologized and intertwined her pinky with Nina's.

"I promise I will help Nina Martin win Fabian Rutter's heart," Amber declared. "With more than just beauty," she added quickly.

Nina smiled at her best friend. It was going to be quite the ball...

_You better watch out Joy...it's Nina's time..._


	3. Chapter 3

Without You

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I am merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

* * *

><p>Nina stood in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom, examining her reflection. She had to admit; Amber had done well, though she wasn't used to being so dressed up. Her best friend hadn't gone too overboard with her look, though it was still obvious they had worked hard to accomplish it.<p>

Nina's dress was a gorgeous shade of light green, which made the exact color in her piercing eyes stand out even more, and flowed down to her knees. Amber had made Nina's natural tousled hair neater; her light-brown curls fell in ringlets to her mid-back. Some mint-green eyeshadow could ever-so-lightly be seen, and light brown eyeliner coated her curled eyelashes. Nina had put a slight dab of light-pink blush to her cheeks to add some color, and powder-pink lipstick glossened her lips. Nina did a little spin, holding on to the bottom corners of her dress as she did so.

"Oh. My. Anubis!" Amber's mouth was wide open when she walked back into the bathroom. Nina's spinning came to a halt and she turned around at the sound of the blonde's voice echoing through the bathroom, and flashed a thankful grin.

"I love it! Thank you _so _much Amber," Nina said earnestly, and faced the mirror once again.

"I know, I did a fabulous job," Amber said in a sing-song tone, and waltzed over to Nina, peering into the mirror.

"And I look pretty fine, too," she boasted, causing Nina to roll her eyes playfully. Amber caught Nina's eye and winked.

"Fabian's going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you," she predicted, nudging Nina's arms lightly.

Nina merely smiled, and gazed into her reflection.

_I hope so..._

* * *

><p>Nina and Amber entered the ballroom, masks over their eyes and looked around in wonder. The room was jam-packed with beautifully dressed students, either occupying themselves with dancing, talking or chilling out by the refreshment table. Decorations hung everywhere; it looked spectacular.<p>

"Wow," Nina said out-loud, clearly awe-struck. "It looks _amazing_."

"Totally," Amber agreed, and began to walk over to the refreshment table, Nina at her side.

"Do you see Fabian anywhere?" Nina whispered to the blonde, though it was barely audible over the blaring music, which was rock instead of classical.

"What?" Amber shouted, almost directly into Nina's ear. She cringed and cupped her ear that was now buzzing with her hand.

"Never mind," Nina said through clenced teeth. "I'm just going to go find him."

"Wha-," Amber began, but Nina didn't bother to stay for her response. Turning around, she maneuvered her way into the large crowd of masked students, politely excusing herself to whoever she accidentally bumped into.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Fabian's all-too familar raven head of hair, and felt an instant rush of relief come over her. She began to push her way through the mob of people, and soon found herself a few feet away from her best friend. Her heart was pounding extremely fast, like she had just run a marathon, and she could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. This was her chance. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

But when she opened them, she wasn't prepared, nor did she like the sight that she saw.

Fabian and Joy; kissing each other senselessly.

An unbearable thrust of pain overcame Nina, and tears sprung in her eyes as she tried her hardest to pull her vision away from the heart-breaking sight.

Fabian's eyes opened as he and Joy slowly pulled apart, breathing heavily. Nina just stood there, unable to move, nor speak. Fabian's brown eyes caught the sight of Nina a few feet away, and almost instantly filled with regret and sorrow. Joy saw where Fabian's eyes had averted, and she too looked momentarily sorry, before an unreadable look plastered her face.

Nina found the strength to break her piercing gaze on the duo, shaking her head slightly. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion, and it had suddenly become harder to breathe.

"Nina," Fabian began, taking one step in her direction. He looked distraught, like he had no idea what to do, as did Nina, who found his actions pathetic. How could he be _sorry_? It had clearly seemed like he had _wanted _to kiss Joy.

Nina felt stupid for ever believing she and Fabian could become an item again. She bit back the retort that had been ready to escape her mouth, and turned briskly on her heel.

"Nina, wait!" Fabian called, but failed misarbley to get Nina's attention.

She simply ignored him and continued to move swiftly out of the room, while trying hard not to burst into tears. She didn't need any negative attention at the moment; too many emotions were rushing through her body that she didn't know what she would do if anyone tried to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Once she was in the hallway, she pressed herself against the lockers and slid down. As soon as she hit the floor, the tears finally rolled down her cheeks and the sobs left her throat, the burning of holding them inside still there.<p>

Nina felt absolutely _awful_. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed into millions of bits and pieces, along with her pride. She scolded herself for believing that she could win Fabian back.

"I'm sorry, Senkhara," Nina choked out. "I didn't get him back... it's too late."

Senkhara didn't reply, and Nina leaned her head back against the locker, sobbing.

"Great," she whispered sarcastically. "Now I can't even get a stupid _spirit _to talk to me. I'm losing everyone!"

Nina could feel someone's presense standing above her. Was it Senkhara? Had she come to assist Nina? She looked up, and instead of meeting the big, eerie eyes of a ghost, she instead was looking into a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with sympathy. Joy's eyes.

"J-joy?" Nina stammered. "What... what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be kissing the life out of _Fabian_?" She spit out the last sentence, scowling slightly.

Instead of responding, Joy sat down next to Nina, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Go get him," Joy ordered, after an awkward silence had passed them.

"What?" Nina asked incredulously. Had she heard Joy right? Was she seriously telling her to get Fabian back, after they had just shared a passionate kiss minutes before.

"You heard me," Joy quipped.

"No, I-I... I'm not sure I did," Nina replied honestly.

Joy let out a slightly irritated sigh, and sat up a bit. "Go. Get. Fabian. Back," she repeated simply.

"Why?" Nina inquired, not understanding why Joy was doing this.

"Because," Joy began, before sighing again. Either what she was about to say was hard for her, or she was as overheated as Nina. "It's obvious you want him back," she paused, and smiled a little, "and I can tell he does too."

"But, you guys kissed! I just saw you," Nina exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," Joy apologized. "It's just, Fabian and I had been best friends for so long, and when I came back, I got sort of... jealous of you and him; how close you guys had become. And, I guess, I just wanted nothing more than to take him away from you," she finished and sat back, looking rather unpleased with herself.

"Do you not feel that way anymore?" Nina questioned, trying to hide the tiny amount of excitement that was swelling inside of her.

Joy shook her head. "No, I don't. After you and Fabian broke up and I swooped in and stole him from you, I realized he changed," Joy admitted, and her eyes met Nina's. "He seemed so sad and lost without you."

Nina couldn't help but smile, hope filling up inside of her; overpowering the pain. "Really?"

Joy grinned and nodded. "Really."

Nina turned away and stared at her hands, the smile still spread across her face. Just as she opened her mouth to reply to Joy, the drapes that were the entrance to the dance flung apart, and out came a desperate looking Fabian.

"Ah, there you are, Joy-" Fabian started, but cut off as soon as he spotted Nina next to Joy. That look of regret came over him again, and he stared sadly at Nina.

Joy looked back and forth from Fabian to Nina, and smirked.

"I'll leave you two to it, then." Joy stood up, winked at Nina and made her way back into the dance.

Nina felt her heart sink as Joy vanished behind the curtain. Fabian just stood awkwardly in front of her; neither one of them knowing the right words to say.

"You... you look," Fabian stumbled with his words, while gesturing towards Nina's dress.

Nina cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "I look what?"

"... Beautiful," Fabian said softly. Though some wouldn't be able to understand what he had muttered, Nina had heard him loud and clear.

"Oh, thank you," Nina said, blushing slightly.

Another awkward silence lingered in the air, as Nina played with the fabric of her dress, while Fabian ran his fingers through his hair every few seconds. They hadn't spoken to each other in such a long time that it was hard to start up a conversation.

Nina had finally had enough of the uncomfortable quietness, and abruptly stood up.

"Fabian, I need to tell you something," the words came out in a more forceful tone than Nina had intended it to be.

"Okay; I'm all ears," Fabian's voice shook slightly with nerves.

Nina took a deep breath, before the rehearsed words rushed out of her like a river.

"I never wanted to break up, that day when we were in the cellar," Nina began, reminding him of that fatal day when she had made the worst mistake of her life. "I had just been trying to talk to you; just because we didn't like to go on all those dates that most couples loved to do, didn't mean we couldn't be a couple."

Fabian's face drained color as Nina paused for a second. "Oh," was all he could say. Nina felt it was the right time to begin her speech again.

"And I know it's too late, but, I... I..." she took another deep breath, "I love you. I always have, and I always will." She stopped again, and smiled sadly. "I guess I just realized it too late, now that you're with Joy."

"Okay, first of all; I'm not with Joy," Fabain defended in a calm tone.

Nina's eyes lit up. "You aren't?"

"No," Fabian confirmed, chuckling a little.

"Then why did you two kiss?" Nina inquired. She was tired of asking questions; she just wanted answers.

"She kissed me," Fabian told her. "And, I don't know, I was just feeling so many things at once, that I just couldn't control myself," he explained, looking regretful of his decision.

Nina nodded her head in an understanding way. She knew _exactly_ how Fabian had been feeling.

"Look, I'm sorry," Fabian apologized, staring deep into Nina's eyes. "Can we just... go back to being best friends? I really miss that."

Nina couldn't help but frown. He just wanted to be... friends. Well, at least he wanted to be back in her life again.

Suddenly, an idea struck Nina, and she opened her mouth to reply.

"Well, that depends; can your best friend do this?" Nina leaned forward before Fabian could protest, and their lips met. It wasn't a heated kiss, but was still filled with as much love and passion they could muster. Nina could feel goose-bumps prickle against her skin as Fabian's soft lips moved in sync with hers. After a few seconds of pure bliss, they pulled apart.

"No," Fabian said after they broke apart.

That burning sensation of pain Nina had felt when she had seen Fabian and Joy kissing came back to her, eating away all of the happiness and hope inside of her. She had done all of that just for him to say no?

Fabian pressed his forehead against her own, their lips millimeters apart. His warm breath sent chills down her spin.

"But, my girlfriend can," he whispered.

Before Nina could reply, Fabian crashed his lips onto hers. Nina was taken back for a few moments, unsure of what had just happened. Soon, her senses overcame her, and Nina found herself wrapping her arms around Fabian's neck, pulling him closer to her. One arm snaked around her waist, while the other knotted itself in her curls. Their kisses deepened, and became more heated and passionate with every beat of their hearts. Nina had never felt more alive and complete in all of her life than she did in this moment. They had never kissed like this before; all of their unsaid thoughts and feelings seemed to be colliding with every kiss.

Soon, Nina's lungs began to burn for air, and she was forced to break away. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, his still on her waist and twisted in her hair. They just stood still for a few minutes, breathing heavily and absorbing what had just happened.

"Promise me, we'll always stay together? No matter _what_ happens," Fabian whispered.

"I promise, Fabian; we'll never lose each other again. I would be lost without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***hides behind a huge rock* Don't kill me! I'm_ so _sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. This is the last chapter of "Without You", though it's long overdue. Thank a billion to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts/favorites! It means so much more than you think, and every time I recieved an email from FF, I literally jumped up and down.

My favorite part was when Fabian said, "But my girlfriend can." I was smiling like crazy when I wrote that! What was your favorite part?

Oh, and I will be writing another story. I'm going to post a story (well, more like a poll) on what you think the names of the characters should be. (I'll give you a hint; the story is set in the future... with the next generation of Anubis kids!) I haven't thought of a mystery to solve yet, so if anyone has any ideas (seriously, even one object that could be involved or person or _something_, would be totally appreciated) PM me!

Ta ta for now! (I've always wanted to say that for some odd reason...)

~Lyds


End file.
